XYZ meets Synchro summon part 2
by I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony
Summary: Yuma and David from the first part are back in 5D's but Yuma wasn't actually supposed be their but he then gets their and he and Luna meet and then things will start to go strange but what really strange is that that David then gets robbed and finds a deck Given to him by his Uncle and it has some rare cards for the time zone. But for more you must read this story. but read part 1
1. The first Duel in 5D's time

were we last left Yuma and David

Summery

David and Yuma were back In 5Ds time but Yuma was not suposed to come along. and they were just about to meet Yusie and the rest of the gang due to their being a pizza place near by that they go to

(now with out delay let the story begin)

Yusie friends that were with him Luna, Leo, Aki, and Crow.

The David saw Yusie and the rest and said Hey Yusie.

Yusie said hey David who is this with you.

David said this is Yuma and he is a decent duelist and he will probably knock you out of your socks with his skills.

Yusie said ok if you say that then maybe the three of us should have a duel.

Yuma said ok i'm game

David said Sure Just don't be Pissed when i Kick your ass.

Yusie said Lets duel

Yuma had read about dueling in the 5D's time so he didn't use the duel gazer.

(this duel unlike my other duels i have written i have all hands hidden)

Yusie LP 4000

David LP 4000

Yuma LP 4000

Yuma said i draw then i play two cards face down and summon Gagaga Magician then i play _Mage help_ witch lets me summon one spellcaster type if i have one on the field now come forth A Man with Wdjat then i end my turn

David said i draw and i send starlight road to summon from my hand The Tricky then i summon Junk Synchron to the Synchro summon Stardust dragon then i play _Synchro Jackpot_ to let my special summon one Synchro monster and i summon out Red dragon Archfiend then i overlay my two dragons to XYZ summon _Magnetar flare Dragon_

Then Yusie said What in the name of Duel monsters in XYZ summon

i end my turn said David

Yusie said i set this in defense mode and end my turn.

Then Yuma said i draw and i overlay my Two monsters to summon Number 39 Utopia. Now Utopia attack Yusie's defense monster

then a sonic chick went to the grave.

Yuma said i end my turn.

David said i draw and i use my Numbers second ability of if i remove one overlay unit to special summon one of the monsters i used in the overlay to summon it an i pick stardust dragon and i get to summon one monster from the extra deck and i pick Formula Synchron then i Synchro with my stardust dragon to summon Shooting star dragon. then i use the magic card max battle all my monsters must attack the max number of times so shooting star dragon attack Yuma's Utopia then his life points all five times. the Number Zero attack Yusie directly.

Yuma 0

Yusie 0

David 4000

Yuma and Yusie both said wow that was fast.

then Luna went up to Yuma and the two started talking at the Pizza place with the rest of the people all was good until astral appeared and Luna sat who is that pointing to were astral was.

Yuma said you can see astral.

The Luna said yes i can.

then astral said well this is odd we have never met some one who can see me with out help or anything strange.

then Luna said i can see duel spirits.

then after a long chatting with Yusie and the gang were done with the pizza and David and Yuma were leaving then Yuma was stopped by Luna and she kissed him on the cheek.

Yuma Blushed then said what was that for

Then luna said you are cute and i giving to a kiss because i can.

Then Yuma said thanks your cute too. then Yuma kissed Luna back.

sorry character entering is done

to make Oc you must have name, age deck type, looks, if you have Own cards please put them in and personality looks are mandatory ferinds and foes are optional

(1st OC made by Darklord98)

Name: Ace Black

Age: depends on what universe he is in

Looks: like IV from yugioh zexal expect without the scar hair is black and blue. outfit depends on what universe he is in

Personality: Cool Calm amd Smart and Cunning

Signer or Dark Signer or neither: Dark Signer/Signer hybrid

Friends : depends on what universe he is in

Enemies: depends on what universe he is in

Lives: depends on what universe he is in

Deck: Neo Black Knight (OC)

Rival and/or love Interest: depends on what universe he is in

Likes: Dueling

Hates: Cheaters, party boopers, snitches

Here is my OCs Deck btw, all monster are dark attributed unless i mention otherwise

Neo Black Knight Swordsman  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior ATK:1700, DEF:1650 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain 500 ATK)

Neo Black Knight Lancer  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior ATK:1800, DEF:1650 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain piercing effect)

Neo Black Knight Gardna  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior ATK:1500, DEF:2050 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain 500 DEF)

Neo Black Knight Double Lancer  
(Level:4, Type:Warrior ATK:1800, DEF:1650 Eff: When this card is either on the field grave or removed from play all Neo Black Knight monsters on your side of the field gain piercing effect can attack twice)

Neo Black Knight Storm Shinobi  
(Level:6, Type:Warrior ATK:2500, DEF:1650 Eff: You can special summon this card from your hand when you have at least 2 Neo Black Knight monsters on the field, This card gains 100 ATK for each Neo Black Knight monster in your grave, field and removed from play)

Neo Black Knight execution  
Spell card, eff: Send 1 Neo Black Knight monster from your deck to hand to grave, then draw 2 cards

Neo Black Knight Soul Caller  
(Level:6, Type:Spellcaster ATK:2400, DEF:1650 Eff: This face-up card is treated as a Warrior. Once per turn: You can special summon 1 Neo Black Knight monster from either your or your opponents grave expect Neo Black Knight Soul Caller

Neo Black Knight Pendragon  
(Level:8, Type:Dragon\Synchro ATK:3300, DEF:2800, Eff: 1 Neo Black Knight tuner monster 1 or more non tuner Neo Black Knight Monster. Once per turn, Remove from play 1 Neo Black Knight Monster from your grave, then this card gains ATK points equal to the removed from play monsters ATK. piercing effect

the A. forces(x3)

terraforming(x3)

sakuretsu armor(x3)  
call of the haunted (x1)

Neo Black Knight D.D Soul Caller  
(Level:6, Type:Spellcaster\Synchro ATK:2400, DEF:1650 Eff: 1 Neo Black Knight tuner monster 1 or more non tuner Neo Black Knight face-up card is treated as a Warrior. Once per turn: You can special summon 1 Neo Black Knight monster from either your or your opponents removed from play

Neo Black Knight Beast Fighter  
(Level:7, Type:Beast-Warrior\Synchro ATK:3200, DEF:1200, Eff: 1 Neo Black Knight tuner monster 1 or more non tuner Neo Black Knight

Neo Black Knight Flame Demon  
(Level:7, Type:Fiend\Synchro ATK:3300, DEF:2800, Eff: 1 Neo Black Knight tuner monster 1 or more non tuner Neo Black this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard.

Neo Black Knight Reapers apprentice  
(Level:10, Type:Fiend\Dark Tuner ATK:300, DEF:800, Eff: When this card is sent to the grave from the hand or the deck special summon this card.

Neo Black Knight Dark Reaper  
(Level:8, Type:Fiend\Synchro ATK:?, DEF, Eff: Neo Black Knight Reapers apprentice 1 or more non tuner Neo Black Knight Monster. The original ATK and DEF of this card each become 800 x the number of Neo Black Knight monsters in your banished and grave.

Neo Black Knight Squire  
(Level:2, Type:Warrior ATK:1200, DEF:800, Eff: you can sacrifice this card to special summon 1 Neo Black Knight Monster from your grave.

Neo Black Knight Alchemist  
(Level:3, Type:Warriot\Tuner ATK:1500, DEF:1000

Neo Black Knight Archer  
(Level:3, Type:Warriot\Tuner ATK:1500, DEF:1000 Eff: When This Card is summoned inflict 800 to your opponent

Name: Lyris Twinkle Fudo  
Age: 14  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: Black neck-length hair with yellow highlights, cobalt eyes, medium-small chest (chest = breast size)  
Height: about 4'6.5"  
Weight: about 85-110 lb. (I haven't checked my real life weight lately)  
Personality Traits:  
Good:  
—1. Usually normal or happy  
—2. Nice Senses of "generosity" and humor  
—3. Likes to raise eyebrows to "entertain" friends  
—4. Knows when the time is right to "step away" from enraging situations  
—5. Very Emotional

Bad:  
—1. Hardly any feel of emotion when thinking or feeling normal  
—2. Physical when enraged  
—3. Laughs at some bad words  
—4. Easily annoyed  
—5. Emotional over some anime tears  
—6. Arachnophobia

Miscellaneous: I have a really crazy secret: my light (force) body is the host of a mysterious dark spirit. I don't know for sure what it looks like or how or why it started, but it has GOT to be the cause of my bad life mentions and physical behavior in the past. It is set off when I get enraged.

Deck Type(s): Yusei/T.G. Hybrid, Dragunity,  
NOTE: The former deck type mentioned will only be the latter theme on my 1st turn (aka The Yusei part of the hybrid will be hidden for my 1st turn)

Friends: the existing Sgners (Dark Signers included overnight)

Enemies: Hypnotists, Dark Signers (daytime only)

Signer War side (Dark or Light Signer or neither): Depends on Yusei's feelings, I don't want him heartbroken… (Dark Signer; when he confesses his feelings and I return them, Signer)

Likes: Dueling, Dancing (video game style), bad word alerting (H word, D name, etc), Japanese, code wording (Most commonly private parts: Beasts = breasts, etc.)

Likes (when Dueling): guessing (by knowledge of character or by environment and past),

Dislikes: the Darkness within, being forced, name calling, being called male (him, his, etc), not being understood, cheating, cheaters

Dislikes (when Dueling): Counter traps (especially the Solemn (aka god says no), except when I activate them), attack negating (unless I guessed), not being understood, Summon responses (Bottomless Trap Hole), revealing deck 1st turn (i.e. making big plays 1st turn)


	2. the stuff that leads to epicness

ok it is time of the OC's to come in to the story

well after the awkwardness of kissing of Yuma and Luna. David saw a poster that said tag team dueling tournament.

Then David said hey guys their is a tournament

then Yusie said ya we know were all in it and we all have team mates.

Ok said David

then Yuma said hey David how about me and you team up for the tournament

David said no I'll go solo

Then Luna said Hey Yuma actually don't have a team mate so you could be my team mate

Yuma said ok

David said well i'm going to enter the tournament

when David got to the entering area for the tournament he went to the registration desk.

then the person dose the work for the registry said OK who is your team mate

then David said I'm going in as my own tag partner

the person said ok but you are going to most likely lose you know that right?

the David said Wrong sir i won't lose

The person said ok name

David Hardingson said David

ok David the tournament starts tomorrow at 1pm but the match Vsing is at noon said the person.

David went to his house and went to sleep

(next day at noon)

Here is who is facing off

(Yuma/Luna Vs Yusie/Aki) (David Vs Crow/Jack) (Ace/Lyris Vs Leo)


	3. Epic Tournament Round 1

Epic duel 1

Yuma and Luna Vs Yusie and Aki

Yuma  
8000 LP  
Luna

Yusie  
8000 LP  
Aki

Yuma said I'll start the duel off by setting This monster on the field with two cards face down and i end my turn

Aki said i set 3 cards face down then the set one monster face down i end

Luna said i summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode and i end my turn

Yusie said i draw and i summon Junk Synchron now i end my turn

Yuma said i draw and i summon Gagaga Magician

Yuma asked Hey Luna can i use you monster for something cool

Luna said sure

ok now i Overlay both Celtic Guardian and Gagaga Magician to XYZ summon Number 39 Utopia now Utopia attack Junk Synchron.

Then Aki said nope i chain that attack with DNA Surgery to make all monsters Plant type then i use _Plant_ _stall_. Now for every plant monster on the field that many turns their can be no attacks. and if a battle phase is ended.

Yuma said then i use Mystical space typhoon to get ride of DNA Surgery as a chain to your chain so you trap is not stopping this attack

Luna  
8000 LP

Yuma

Aki  
6800 LP  
Yusie

then Yuma said i end my turn

Aki said i flip summon dandylion then i normal summon copy Plant and My Copy Plant's ability to become a level 3 then i Synchro summon Splendid Rose then my rose will attack Luna's life points directly.

Then Yuma said i use Utopia's ability to negate the attack by removing one over lay unit.

Then Aki said i end my turn.

Luna said thanks Yuma and now i draw and i set one card face down and Set Kuribon and i end my turn

Yusie said ok i draw and i play my trap card Ultimate offering then i play warrior returning alive. I bring back my Junk Synchron then i pay 500 life points to summon Quillbolt hedgehog then i Synchro summon Junk warrior. Now i pay anther 500 life points to summon clock resonator to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon now stardust dragon attack Utopia.

Yuma said remove the last overlay Unit to negate the attack

Yusie said i end my turn

Life points of team Rose dust 7800

life points of team Ancient Number

Yuma said now i draw and i play Lightning vortex and i send this card to the grave so now all the monsters that are not mine or my team mate are gone. Now Utopia will attack Yusie's life point directly.

Team Rose Dust 5300

Team Ancient Number 8000

Yuma said i end my turn

Aki said i draw and i set this in defense mode and end my turn

Luna said i draw and i play monster reborn to bring out Junk Warrior then i play the turner dread Dragon then i Synchro summon Ancient fairy Dragon now my dragon will attack Yusie directly

Team Rose Dust 3200 LP

Team Ancient Number 8000

then Luna said Yusie i thought you were better then this.

Then Yuies said ok now i play monster reborn to bring out stardust dragon now i pay 500 life points to summon Bat and barrier resonator then i Synchro summon Formula Synchron then i Synchro summon Shooting star dragon now i have my dragon attack Utopia.

The Yuma said i activate my face down Negate attack

then Yusie said i end my turn

Yuma said i play Mind control to take you shooting star then i sack it to summon the summoned skull now my Utopia and summoned skull will game you

**Now the next round is all OC's you get to decide who wins Will it be David the One form the last book or the New OC"s tag team?**


	4. Epic Tournament Round 2

thanks for the choosing the winner you have to wait for the duels between OC's their duels between (DAvid and Team Nova) ( team OC ande leo)

David 8000

Team nova 8000

Jack said i'll start i by special summon the tricky by sending one card to the grave then i summon Clock resonator then i Synchro summon red dragon archfiend now i end my turn

My Turn said David i draw and i send to the graveyard one card then i special summon The Tricky then i summon clock resonator then i Synchro summon stardust dragon then i use _Synchro Jackpot_ to Special summon Red dragon Archfiend then i overlay both monsters to XYZ Summon _Number 0 Magnetar Flare Dragon_ then i use remove a overlay unit that is Red Dragon Archfiend to the have that monster come to the field and the Synchro monster formula Synchron then i end my turn

Crow said i draw and i set this in defense mode and end my turn

David said i draw and i use monster reborn to bring out Clock resonator then i remove stardust dragon from the Number 0 to special summon it then i now summon Unknown Synchron now i'm going to use Unknown Synchron and clock resonator and Red dragon Archfiend to Synchro summon

Jack said no he isn't

then David said oh yes i am Red Nova Dragon then i use Stardust Dragon and formula Synchron to summon Shooting star dragon then i will use _Second life_ to bring back Formula Synchron then i Synchro Summon Shooting Quasar dragon Now I overlay Both Red Nova Dragon and Shooting Quasar Dragon to XYZ summon _True Number 0 Black Hole dragon_

___True_ Number 0 Black Hole dragon Type dark

Rank 12

Dragon/effect /XYZ

Must overlay Shooting Quasar Dragon and Red Nova Dragon

this card has piercing

for every overlay unti on this card it gain 2000 atk loses 2000 def

Remove one overlay unit to do one of the effects

Destroy all but this monster on the field

this card is can destroy all the card in the spell and trap zone

atk 5000 def 4000

now remove an overlay unit to clear the field of all but this monster

now i have my ___True_ Number 0 Black Hole dragon attack you directly.

Team Nova 1000

David 8000

David said i end my turn

(in the stand)

a thought well that deck i could use and never lose a duel i will steal that deck

(back to the duel)

David had just beat Jack and Crow

and left the duel arena then then out to the Burger King

but on the way he go a base ball bat to the back to of the Head and was knocked out then when David came too he saw his deck was gone and his extra deck too.

David then went back to his house and went threw his card he had as back up hen he found out that he had shit for cards. then a package was in the mail and he checked it and saw a black deck box when he opened it he saw a deck it was ancient but he then looked threw the cards and found it was really old but good he hoped he could win with it.

**well it is time for the duel Team OC Vs Leo**


	5. Epic Tournament Round 3

This is the thrid round

Leo VS Team OC

Team OC 8000

Leo 8000

Leo said i'll start with Morphtronic Magnen then i use the field Robot world to let me special summon one new Machine type monster from the deck and i pick Morphtronic Magnen and i have them both in defense mode so i end my turn

Then Ace said my turn i draw and i play two cards face down and i summon _Neo Black Knight Archer_ and you take 800 point of damage

Leo 7200

Team OC 8000

Leo said now i draw and i summon Morphtronic Clocken then i end my turn

Lyris said i draw and i summon Dragunity Aklys the i special summon Dragunity Militum from the hand then i move my Aklys to the monster zone after being in the spell and trap zone then i use both my monsters to Synchro summon Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg in attack mode. and i end my turn.

Leo said i swich my clocken to defence mode and i place one counter(1) on it and end my turn

Ace said I summon Neo Black Knight Double Lancer and i end my turn

Leo said i place one more counter on my clocken (2) and i end my turn

Lyris said i see one card face down and end my turn.

Leo said i place one my token on clocken (3) and i summon Morphtronic Scopen and i end my turn

Ace said How long are we going to stall

Lyris said Until leo makes a mistake.

Ace said ok the i draw and i set one card face down and end my turn

Leo said i place anther token on clocken (4) and i set one card face down and end my turn

Lyris said i draw and i summon Magna Drago then i use both my monsters to Synchro summon Stardust dragon the i end my turn

Leo said i put one counter on my clocken (5) and switch all monsters in attack mode to defense mode and i use gravity bind trap card end my turn

then Ace said i summon Neo Black Knight Gardna then i use my neo black night Gardna and Neo black knight archer to synchro summon Neo Black Knight Flame Demon and i end my turn

Leo said i place anther counter on clocken (6) and i end my turn

Lyris said i drawn i play Junk Synchron and i end my turn.

Leo said i place one counter on clocken (7) then i tribut Clocken to deal Lyris 7000 ponits of damge

Lyris said i activate Barrel behind the door and it deals you 7000 points of damge

Leo 200

Team OC 8000

Leo said i end my turn

Ace said i summon Neo Black Knight Archer and you lose 800 points when it is summoned so you lose.

**Sorry if it is long and drawn out i really don't know how to play these deck types.**


	6. the Duel we have all been waiting for

The duel we have all Been waiting for The battle of The OC's David VS Team OC

When David entered the arena Astral saw that David had a dark aura around.

David said in a darker eviler tone Lets duel

Ok said Ace

David 8000

Team OC 8000

Daivd said i draw and i summon Summon Majestic dragon then i banish it for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon then i use this monsters ability to special Anther Majestic dragon. Then banish Majestic dragon to special summon anther Red-Eyes Black Darkness Dragon. Now i use the effect of the new Red Eyes Darkness metal dragon to bring out from from my hand a Majestic Dragon. Now i overlay my two Red eyes's to XYZ summon _Number one Death Dragon _this dragon has a speacil effect it counts as both a Synchro and a XYZ monster So i can do this I Tune my _Number one Death dragon_ with majestic dragon to Synchro summon _Majestic Death Dragon. _then i end my turn.

Ace said i set this in defense mode aqnd end my turn with two card face down

David said i draw and i play _Perfect barrier_ this card makes it for the next 10 turns we have to use what we have on the field and no new cards can enter and this card can't be destroyed until it's effect is done. now i end my turn

Lyris said i draw and end my turn(9)

David said i draw and have my Dragon attack Lyris's life points directly(8) and i end my turn

David 8000

Team oc 5000(?)

Ace said i draw and end my turn(7)

David said i draw and be cuse i cant attack tor anther 1 more of my turns i have to end my turn.(6)

Lyris said i draw and end my turn i'm force to send one card to the grave and end my turn(5)

David said i draw and end my turn and send a card to the grave to keep my hand at 6 cards(4)

Ace said i draw and i send one card to the grave and end my turn(3)

David said i draw and i attack your life points directly Lyris then i end my turn and send one card to the grave (2)

David 8000

Team OC 2000

Ace said i draw and i send a card to the grave and end my turn(1)

David said i draw and i end my turn and discard one card and end my turn(0)

Lyris said i draw and i summon Dragunity Aklys the i special summon Dragunity Militum from the hand then i move my Aklys to the monster zone after being in the spell and trap zone then i use both my monsters to Synchro summon Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg then i attack your dragon.

the dragon didn't go to the grave but Davids life went to the grave

David 7600

Team oc 2000

david said my dragon will not go to the grave but i still take battle damage

The Ace and Lyris said oh ok

Then Lyris said i end my turn

David said i play monster reborn to bring back my Majestic dragon then i play Polymerization to Fuse to my Two dragons to summon _Super Majestic Death dragon_ (atk 7800)(def 0)(effect Only on the feild one turn)(fusion of _Majestic Death Dragon_ and Majestic dragon) now my dragon will attack your Dragunity Knight - Gae Dearg and that will game you

then ace said or you would i activate attack guidance armor( card used in the first yugioh movie) then i use Magic cylinder to game you instead.

david said good game

then Ace said yes it was

The Lyris said it was fun to.

**Well it is time for the final round for Team Oc (The OC's) to face Team Ancient Number (Yuma and Luna) who do you want to win? voteing ends at the same number of turns of this duel also who ever you wins will have to duel david's old deck in the hands of the ****thief**


End file.
